Simple fun with amusement
by Mikeala-and-Whitney
Summary: Another simple Slade and Robin moment with some amusement


**{A/N: I own none of Teen Titans; hope you like :D reviews are gladly welcomed*}**

* * *

**"Did you honestly think that I'd just let you go, Robin?"** Slade asked, tilting his head to the side for a moment before scoffing softly **"You're so naive, Robin. No wonder Starfire thinks of you only as a friend."**

**"Don't you dare talk about her!"** The brunette yelled, running at Slade but he simply moved out of the way, Robin tumbled, nearly bumping into the wall, turning to look at Slade again, glaring in anger

**"Or you'll do what?"** Slade taunted calmly, looking to the side for a moment before looking back at him **"Are you going to cry again, Robin, just because you're not getting your way? Tsk, tsk, tsk. I would have thought better of you, Robin."**

Robin jumped up into the air, about to kick at Slade but then he felt himself being thrown back down onto the floor, he groaned softly, looking back at Slade, who only shook his head as if disappointed

**"You're just a little boy who hasn't been told no before."** Slade replied calmly

**"No!"** Robin got up to his feet, throwing kicks and punches at Slade, whom dodged them all

**"And you're just proving me right each time you fight against me."**

Robin got back up on his feet, noticing that Slade was now circling around him slowly, his hands behind his back, looking at Robin as if mocking him, taunting him

**"Why are you doing this, Slade?" **

Slade stopped walking then, tilting his head slightly **"Always asking questions but never giving me a reason to answer." **

He glared, narrowing his eyebrows in frustration **"I'm not playing anymore games, Slade!" **

**"My dear boy, who ever said you were a player?"**

Robin tried to throw a fist at Slade, but then cringed slightly as he felt his arm being twisted back slightly, Slade leaning over a bit towards him **"Aren't I right, Robin?"**

**"Let...Go."** Robin told him through clenched teeth, trying to kick at him this time but then felt himself being pushed down onto the floor, so he was kneeling and Slade tossed him aside, letting go and taking a few steps back

Robin breathing trembled for a moment, then looked back at Slade

**"Of course I am."** Slade said, answering his question from before **"Like I said though, you're just a brat, like all your other friends. But not as weak, right, Robin? Because when you really think about it, we're one of the same."**

Once again Robin got back up onto his feet, Slade took a few mere steps and already Robin had flicked out his metal rod, twirling around but then felt himself being twisted back around, the metal rod being pulled back against his chest, pinning his arms back, his back to Slade's chest

**"Giving up so soon? That doesn't become you, Robin."**

Robin started to move a bit, trying to get out of Slade's grip, groaning softly and Slade simply chuckled **"Squirming about again? It won't really help you. I **_**already **_**have you."**

**"Let me go!"** Robin yelled, gasping slightly then as he felt Slade's grip tighten for a moment then, he could hear the clinging of metal hitting the wall and next thing he knew he was on the floor again, Slade standing near by

**"Oh, no, Robin. Not this time." **

Slade took a few steps towards him, still calm and relaxed it seemed, his hands in slight forms of fists before they relaxed too, he stood only a few inches from Robin then, leaning down into a crouch as he looked at Robin

**"Don't you see what you've done? You're friends were just trying to help you, and instead you came here alone. As I said you're really acting naive today, Robin. But don't worry, you won't be in a few moments." **

**"Get away from me."** Robin whispered, trying to throw another punch at Slade, but felt his arm being pushed back down, smacking his fist away then

**"Once again you're being so forgetful on who I am."** Slade shook his head then got really quiet for a moment, as if annoyed now **"No, Robin. Not like this. I won't let you just give up like a disobedient brat that you are at times. Now get up, and fight me just like how your friends would want you to."**

But Robin didn't move **"Get. Up."** His voice got sharper and louder this time, Robin glared at him, slowly getting up to his feet, his gaze only on Slade

"**That's better."** He nodded once, and if Robin could have seen his face, he'd see a side-grin of amusement but only for a moment

**"This is over, Slade!"** Robin yelled at him, only to hear the older man chuckle, Slade shook his head

**"No, Robin. It really isn't, but you of all people should know that. We've gotten to know each other throughout the years, haven't we?"**

Even when Robin charged at him, Slade just smacked him back to the ground, shaking his head in disappointment again **"This won't due, Robin. You've never been this easy to fight. Is something wrong?"** He didn't sound that concern really **"Did Starfire reject you again, just like all those times before? Did she want a real man, Robin, something you could never give her?" **

Robin jumped at him then, hitting and kicking, this time getting the advantage as Slade was shoved backwards, and against a wall as Robin kicked again, making Slade fall down to the ground, but before he could do anything else he was flung across the room again, and when he got up Slade was gone. Where did he go? The brunette looked all around, making sure not to be surprised again.

"**Perhaps next time, Robin, when it's a bit more fun with you." **He could hear Slade, but couldn't see him, he looked all around but didn't see him** "We'll talk soon. See you later, Robin."**

**

* * *

**


End file.
